Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM, Season 3)
The third season of Sonic the Hedgehog, commonly known as Sonic SatAM or simply SatAM, premiered on Fox, airing from May 27th until September 23rd, 1995, consisting of 18 episodes. Synopsis Set a few days after the finale of the second season, Snively achieves to take over the Robotnik Empire and gains the help of Naugus as Sonic continues his quest to free Mobius from their hands as they now count with the help of two new Freedom Fighters members. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jaleel White) - a free-spirited blue hedgehog who TBD. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Bradley Pierce) - a rather young twin-tailed fox who TBD. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - the Guardian of the Master Emerald who originally antagonized Sonic and later becomes one his closest allies after TBD. *'Princess Sally Acorn' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a TBD female chipmunk and the heir to the Mobian throne who leads the Freedom Fighters and TBD. **'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a kinda girly female pink hedgehog who joins the Freedom Fighters, being known for using TBD. *'Antoine D'Coolette' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' (voiced by ) - TBD Supporting *'Sir Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Dulcy the Dragon' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'King Acorn' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD * * Antagonists *'Snively Robotnik' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Dr. Robotnik's TBD nephew who turned against him and TBD. *'Ixis Naugus' (voiced by Michael Bell) - TBD *'Metal Sonic' (voiced by Tony Jay) - a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic who is obsessed with being the one and only Sonic and tries to replace him in order to become the best Sonic. *'Fang the Sniper' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - TBD * Episodes #''/New Dawn/'' - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia *Due to its cancellation by ABC, the series moved to Fox for its third season. *This season introduces characters recently introduced in the video games like Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Metal Sonic and Fang the Sniper. *Tails' traits are slighty modified as he becomes more competent and starts developing his genius intellect, becoming closer to his video game counterpart. *Nicole's origins are developed further as she was once a young lynx who got captured by Dr. Robotnik and nearly roboticized, resulting in her soul's transfer into a mini-computer. She later gains her physical form after ransacking some TBD. **Her physical from would appear in the comics as well. *Antoine's surname is changed into D'Coolette as his jerkish characteristics are toned down and he becomes more brave and helpful rather than being an arrogant and narcissistic coward, starting to turn his affections to Bunnie as well. **Those changes were made to make him less of a negative French stereotype and this would continue in the comics as well. * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fox Category:1995 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas